<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Marry Me, I Bought This Ring by AshJuillet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236741">Please Marry Me, I Bought This Ring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet'>AshJuillet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Fics [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Engagement, F/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabastan has done that annoying thing where he has put loads of smaller boxes inside a bigger box, and Hermione is getting really mad, but she doesn't know the ring is inside the smallest box, and he can’t wait to see her face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Rabastan Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Fics [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please Marry Me, I Bought This Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairing: Hermione/Rabastan<br/>Prompt: I did that annoying thing where I put loads of smaller boxes inside a bigger box, and you’re getting really mad, but you don’t know the ring is inside the smallest box, and I can’t wait to see your face</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How about we open our presents now?” Rabastan suggested as he took Hermione’s hand and tugged her towards the couch. “Do you want me to go first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I know you’ve been dying to find out what I bought for you,” she teased, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, and Rabastan laughed heartily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you always right?” he asked her good-naturedly, turning his head to kiss her nose. “Still, I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too. Now, let’s open these up!” Hermione smiled as Rabastan whooped like a little child and grabbed the present from under the tree. It was a medium-sized box with red-and-green wrapping paper and a note stuck on top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To Rab, may the spirit of Christmas bring you peace, the joy of Christmas bring you hope, and the warmth of Christmas bring you love. All my love, your Hermione,” Rabastan read out loud and beamed at her. “This is so cheesy — but I love cheese. And you. Have I mentioned that before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you can keep repeating it. I don’t mind hearing how much you love me — what rational woman would?” she teased, pulling her feet up under her as she rubbed her hands together. It was warmer in their house, but she had still insisted on putting on her comfiest pyjamas and socks. Rabastan had loved the idea, and he, too, was dressed in his pyjamas — which were more of a black onesie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ripped the gift-wrapper off and gasped when he saw the jar with the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘A Thousand and One Reasons I Love You</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ in cursive. He pulled out the first note from the jar and beamed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For bravely killing the cockroaches, you’re my hero. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Oh, Mine, this is perfect! Thank you so much!” He placed the jar on the table and cupped her face, bringing her closer for a sweet kiss. “You’re the best!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione giggled against his mouth and murmured, “Oh, you’re too sweet.” When he pulled away, his hands began to sweat with nerves despite the grin on his face as he went to pick up the gigantic box wrapped in red-and-gold paper and pushed it towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here! Open mine now!” he squealed, clapping excitedly, and Hermione laughed at his enthusiasm. She started to unwrap the box carefully, making him groan in annoyance. “Mine, just rip it off! Like a Band-Aid!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, excuse me if I like to reuse these things,” she grumbled, but when Rabastan stared at her pointedly, she rolled her eyes and ripped it off, grimacing at the amount of wrapping paper she was wasting. When she pulled the lid off, she frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside, a slightly smaller cardboard box stood, waiting for her to open it. She glanced at Rabastan, who was grinning mischievously, and she pulled the box out before opening it. She was met with another box. “Rabastan… What’s this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just open it,” he prompted her, leaning forward, his eyes glinting with delight. “Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione sighed and opened it just to find another box inside. She pursed her lips as she opened the next box, and then, the next, and the next. “Rab, what are you playing at?” she asked, scowling at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snickered and said, “Just open the boxes, or else, you won’t get your present.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes at him but continued to unbox the cartons, getting more and more annoyed as the minutes passed. “If this is a prank, I’m going to kill you, Mr Lestrange.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rabastan grinned at her threat, his heart secretly pounding in his chest at the thought of what was about to happen. He really hoped she wouldn’t kill him when she opened the last box; it would be a terrible way for him to die. He had spent the past five Christmases with her as his girlfriend, and this year, he wished to change that once and for all. Hopefully, by next Christmas, she would be his wife. He didn’t know how long the whole planning-a-wedding process took, but all he wanted was to be her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione had no idea what was going on in his mind, but as she continued to open the boxes and pull the smaller ones out one by one, she began to grow angrier. She muttered under her breath about how much of a jerk he was for not helping her, and Rabastan couldn’t help but chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later, Hermione stopped right before the second-last box, glaring at the dozen or so other boxes littering the living room, and she snapped, “I give up! I’m done. You can keep your gift!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rabastan shot out of his seat and grabbed her hands, a pleading look on his face. “Please, Mine, for me? Just a few more boxes… Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione glared at him but conceded, her shoulders drooping in resignation. She sighed and turned towards the package almost as big as a tiffin-box, unboxing it, and Rabastan swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly terrified as he waited for her reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she finally opened the last box, Hermione almost dropped it in shock. A white-gold diamond ring was nestled on the velvet cloth, sparkling and shimmering as the sun’s rays hit it just right. “Wh-what… Rab?” she whispered as she turned towards Rabastan slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was already on one knee behind her. He took the box from her, pulled out the ring and revealed it to her. It was the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen, and tears pooled in her eyes at the realization that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is happening.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He cleared his throat as he took her hand in his and murmured, “Roses are red, and I love bling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> marry me, I bought this ring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione snorted at his stupid rhyme and sniffled. “You couldn’t do anything better than that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that a challenge? Very well, Miss Granger,” Rabastan said, smiling up at her. He lowered his head for a moment to compose himself. Then, he looked up and locked his gaze with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione Granger, when I look into your eyes, I don’t just see you. I see my today, my tomorrow, and my future. I can’t — even for one moment — imagine a life without you. I know there will be tough times ahead, I can’t guarantee there won’t be. But I know… I know that if I don’t ask you to be mine, I’ll regret it forever.” Hermione gasped at the love evident both on his face and in his tone, her tears streaming down her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only one for me. You know how they say when you’re in love, you feel butterflies in your stomach? Well, I think I’ve swallowed the entire zoo when I’m with you. I’ve told you I love you so many times, but it just never seems enough. How can so much feeling, so much adoration, possibly fit into those three little words? Still, no matter how many times I say it, never take it lightly, for you are my life and my only love. I don’t need gifts to make me happy — though I still love everything you give me — because true happiness is when I’m in your arms. So, I ask you this, Hermione… Will you make me the happiest man on earth and make me your husband?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione was openly crying as she listened to him, and when he voiced his question, she burst into loud sobs and threw herself into his arms, nodding and wailing. He grinned through his own tears as he slipped the ring on her finger. “You didn’t say it, but I guess it’s a yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you, you romantic sap!” she cried, peppering kisses all over his face, and he whooped with delight as he tugged her closer and slammed his lips against hers. Their teeth clashed at the sudden action, noses bumping roughly, but neither of them cared as they were too lost in their blissful world.</span>
  <b></b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please review.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>